The Dark Purity Angels
by Jammar Starlines
Summary: Jammar Starlines a witch kidnapped after the death of her parents, begins to unravel the mysteries that is her past. In the process finding her Twin brother, and discovering the Dark Purity Angels. **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


The Dark Purity Angels

By: Jammar Starlines-Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story except the plot and one of the made-up characters Jammar Starlines-Potter.  I do not even own her last name Potter.  Harry Potter his friends, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is going to start out in first person just for the first chapter and then I'll switch over to third person for the remainder of the story.

I'd also like to give credit to my best friend Lenna who wrote the poem/song that you will find later in the story except for a few changes I made.  Please check out her other poems and stories she's Gryffindor Angel on my favourite authors list.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Angel of Love Found? Or Lost?

I sit on my window seat looking out into the dark world.  The rain streaking downs the windows mirroring the tears that are streaming down my face. 

I've just awoken from another nightmare.  At least that's what I've come to believe they are.  One of my best friends says that they are probably memories of the past.  I refuse to believe that though.  

I get this nightmare at least once a week.  I've been having them for years it used to be just every once in a while but they've been becoming more and more frequent lately.  I fear that soon I will be seeing it nightly.  I don't sleep after one, as it is I don't need to be up all night every night because of a silly little dream.

It's always the same thing, never the slightest bit of a difference.  I'm always just watching the scene from above never participating in anyway.  It's like watching a horror movie inside my own head.  Only there's no way this one can be real.  

I start out every dream floating above what looks to be a small nursery.  There are two cribs in the room one painted in a lovely pink and the other in a soft blue, both holding an adorable sleeping child, within her walls.

I always fall quickly to the floor never really hurting myself but always feeling a great pain when I hit the floor a loud thud echoing in my ears.  The baby in the pink crib wakes up at the thud.  She doesn't cry but just stands up at the side of the crib with her arms outstretched.  I walk over to her and pick her up in my arms and begin singing a song that just comes to me out of nowhere.

"Hush Little Baby,

And you will see,

That the Angel of Love,

Is here eternally.

Look in her eyes,

And find her soul,

An Angel's heart,

You will see.

A force of Love

Guides her way,

An Angel that protects,

And an Angel that loves.

Keep her in mind,

And forever remember,

That you were touched by,

The Angel of Love.

Find the faith to continue on.

Forget the pain of life,

But don't forget the loved ones lost.

Remember them always.

Guide the small,

Find their love,

Give them faith and hope,

And see to it that they live.

Hush little Baby,

And you will see, 

That the Angel of Love,

Are We."

My voice fades out as the song ends.  I don't do it intentionally it just sort of happens.  The child in my arms has fallen back asleep and I place her back in the crib, just before I am suddenly thrown to the ceiling again. 

I am once again looking down upon the two cribs as the door bursts open.  I see a man and a woman, obviously the parents, come running in, another man in dark cloaks following close behind.  The second man raises a wand to the man and says something that I cannot hear.  A green flash lights up the room blinding all of us in it.  When the light has subsided the father has fallen slumped to the floor.  Both children awake now, the boy crying loudly, while the girl once again just stands at the side of her crib seemingly watching what is happening to her parents.  The mother rushes over and picks up her son trying to comfort the crying boy as she too has the man's wand pointed at her.  She manages to place the child back in his crib just before the green light flashes brightly again.  

The girl has yet to cry.  It's amazing how an infant can hear such horrible sounds and see both of her parents killed before her eyes and yet not cry.  I can feel something about this child but I just can't tell what it is.  

The man turns the wand on the small boy next as I once again begin falling to the floor.  Just as the green flash starts again I am standing between it and the boy.  I am unable to close my eyes from the blinding light this time as I see it coming straight at me.  Just before it hits me I wake up.

I know this spell…it is one of the unforgivable curses and it terrifies me that it was used on that poor family.  I also know the family I recognize the parents and boy from pictures I've seen in the history books as I've grown up.  It's the Potter family.  The only thing is they never mention the little girl.  I know who she is but none of the history books contain her name or picture.  I find it weird that Harry Potter's twin sister who was kidnapped by one of Voldemort's followers is not in the history books and completely unknown to others.  

Maybe they don't want Harry to know about me.  Yes I am Harry Potter's twin sister Jammar Crystal Starlines.  Okay well that's my name now… at birth it was Jammar Crystal Potter.  After Harry killed Voldemort when he tried to use the Avada Kadavara curse on my brother one of his closest followers came and took me away from the house.  I think it's for that same thing that I feel in the dream about the infant me.

The song.  I know that the song has something to do with it but it doesn't make sense do angels really exist and if so am I really the Angel of Love as the song suggests?


End file.
